


drown in the depth of you

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: let's make love in the summertime





	drown in the depth of you

**Author's Note:**

> written for Phandomficfest's summer _____ fest.  
> title is from The Carter's SUMMER

“Morning,” Phil says, voice filtering into the dark haze of Dan’s half-sleep. His eyes are closed but he can feel Phil pressing up against him and he can hear the ocean, distantly.

There’s nowhere for them to be. He hasn’t heard an alarm in two days. He has no idea what time it is.

He reaches out wrap an arm around Phil and falls back asleep.

 

  
The second time he wakes up, he’s alone. He sits up and looks around. The quiet, if it wasn’t so blessed, would be deafening. There’s still the sound of the ocean, constant, but otherwise, there’s nothing.

“Phil?” he calls out, his voice cracking with disuse. Last night he’d gone to bed when he wanted, and hadn’t even looked at a clock. Dan crawls out of the bed, and steps onto the plush white carpet, looking around for pants to pull on.

Phil isn’t there when he finally comes out of the bathroom. He’s not in the kitchen, or the bright, light filled sitting room, or even wading in the infinity pool gazing out over the Aegean Sea, where he’d made his home the last two days.

Greece is blessedly quiet for them. They’d paid enough money for the silence--a secluded villa on a stretch of beach, private to just them.

That’s where Dan finds Phil, sitting on a towel, toes dug into the pale sand. He’s brought a little pile of things with him, a bottle of water, some sunscreen, a novel. But he’s just sitting, watching the waves.

 

  
The tension that had Phil’s shoulders creeping higher and higher is gone. When he turns to look at Dan, he only has a smile. Dan reaches out to run a hand through Phil’s hair, the quiff from last night having fallen and resculpted itself into a dark messy mass that Dan needs to touch.

Phil tilts his head into the touch, reaching out to tug Dan closer. Dan watches the waves pass while Phil presses a kiss to his hip.

“Missed you,” Dan says, yawning. Phil makes a toneless noise, the only proof he’s listening while he presses another kiss to Dan’s hip. Dan watches him, Phil’s dark head making a slow trail across.

There’s no one at all here. There’s a twenty minute drive between them and the next house. Privacy, it turns out, is worth buying.

Phil tugs on his pants and Dan lets him, stepping out of the clothes. Phil pulls him down, to lay on the towel, and Dan lets that happen too.

He isn’t hard, yet, but Phil knows his body better than anyone else in the world. Time passes in fits and starts here but Dan knows It's not long before he’s gasping in salty air, his fingers dug into the pale, clean sands of the beach. His other hand is still in Phil’s hair and Phil’s mouth is so warm and soft around him.

There’s no reason to hold on, so he doesn’t. Dan comes with Phil’s name on his tongue and the susurrus of the ocean in his ear. He’s still flexing his toes as Phil crawls up his body to lay beside him.

“Good morning,” Phil says again. Dan huffs a laugh and turns to press a kiss to Phil’s forehead. He tastes of salt and sweat.

Above them, the summer sun shines, bright and unbothered by time.


End file.
